“Keratin-containing fibers” are understood in principle as all animal hair, e.g. wool, horsehair, angora wool, furs, human hair, feathers, and products or textiles produced therefrom. Preferably, however, the keratinic fibers are human hairs.
Human hair is constantly exposed to environmental influences such as UV radiation, heat, water, and mechanical tearing. In addition, in the context of a cosmetic hair treatment the hair often experiences a modification of the hair surface (e.g. by deposition of care-providing substances) or of the hair structure (e.g. as a result of care-providing substances or chemical modification in the context of a reducing or oxidizing hair treatment). The use of a dry shampoo, for example, produces not only a removal of dirt but also a reduction in sebum on the hair surface which, together with the deposition of fatty substances on the hair, imparts to the hair a slightly dull appearance. A further example is offered by a cosmetic leave-on hair treatment in which the cosmetic agent is not rinsed off the hair after application and remains on the hair fibers. The leave-on cosmetic has an influence on the visual impression of the hair as a result of its presence on the hair surface. In order to compensate for possible undesired effects, for example negative impacts on the natural hair shine, it is advisable to employ a cosmetic having, for example, shine-imparting active agents.
The shine-imparting active agents become deposited mostly on the surface of the hair in the context of a leave-on utilization, which on the one hand results in the desired shine. On the other hand, this leave-on shine utilization can run counter to the effect of the previously or simultaneously applied cosmetic agent. When oils are used as shine active agents, for example, the oils can weigh down the hair. A temporary hair setting operation using setting polymers can, for example, be less effective due to the presence of shine active agents that weigh down the hair, since the weighed-down hair straightens out more quickly under its own weight, and the imparted hairstyle is quickly lost. This can additionally be promoted by a property of the shine active agent by which it softens the setting polymer film. The direct combination of shine active agent and dry shampoo can moreover decrease the effectiveness of the washing action of the dry shampoo.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cosmetic agent for caring for keratinic fibers that brings about outstanding shine on the keratin-containing fibers without weighing down the fibers.